The prior art is replete with many types of camera cases. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,590 to Rohlik discloses a camera case having a central body of flexible material and molded end plates. The edges of the central body project into channels provided in the molded end plates to secure the end plates to the body. Adhesive is also provided to bond the edges of the body to the channels of the end plates. This camera case was apparently the first camera case to be manufactured without any stitching, i.e., no stitching is employed to secure the end plates to the body portion of the camera case.
Other patents disclosing camera cases and other types of cases which were found in a search of the prior art relating to camera cases include U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,312 to Hosking; U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,219 to Mayerovitz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,248 to Coon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,040 to Pickett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,699 to Kovach; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,528 to Takeda.
While the cases disclosed in the aforementioned patents undoubtedly work as intended, none of them nor any other known to the present inventor are specifically designed to minimize or prevent heat damage to photographic film which is loaded in a camera that is stored in the case. Photographic film often gets damaged when, for example, the camera containing the film is exposed to the direct rays of the sun. Such could occur, for example, when the camera is left on the seat of a car. Of course, the problem would be aggravated if the car's windows were closed.
Some camera cases, such as a loose fitting camera case, might slightly delay the overheating problem by shielding the camera from the direct rays of the sun. However, most camera cases, particularly black, tight fitting cases, aggravate the problem since the black color of the case absorbs sunlight heat, which is then conducted by the tight fitting case directly to the camera. As such, the case and camera act like an oven almost cooking, if you will, the film loaded in the camera.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if a camera case were available that would not only shield a camera from the direct rays of the sun but also minimize or at least delay the build up of heat inside the case. It would also be desirable if such a camera case were capable of being easily manufactured. It would further be desirable if such a camera case had shock absorbing capabilities that would minimize damage to the camera if it were dropped.